


Magical Astronomy

by RenardAuCirque



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, LITERALLY, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Recovery, Redemption, Tags will be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenardAuCirque/pseuds/RenardAuCirque
Summary: This is the Astor Redemption AU babes ;)
Relationships: Astor (Age of Calamity)/Robbie (Age of Calamity)
Kudos: 12





	Magical Astronomy

It’s all over.

The Calamity is vanquished, Malice is all but eradicated from Hyrule, and it’s just… Over. Calamity Ganon didn’t go out with a bang by any means, in fact it seemed to be more of a whimper, but the circumstances of its inevitable death don’t matter at the moment. What matters is that, in the hulking beast’s place there is a lump of purple fabric and pale flesh. Ah, that’s right, the Seer. The idea that Ganon would spit his servant’s body back onto the mortal coil as soon as its usefulness ran out is almost too believable, but still a ripple of surprise spreads among the assembled heroes. Astor lifts his head, and just about makes out the glinting edge of a blade leaving its sheath, followed by a familiar voice calling out some garbled cry of distress, before his world goes dark once more.

Understandably, Astor is surprised to find himself alive and well when next he awakens, save for the ache that fills his body. The seer’s eyes feel strained by the sun that falls on him from the window, and he wants nothing more than to turn over and hide from the light. With a murmur of agitation, he tosses a willowy hand over his eyes and almost finds himself drifting off again. Though not sure where he is, he can’t deny that it’s tranquil… That is, until he feels fingers combing their way through his hair, and Astor is dragged back into the waking world by the embodiment of everything that’s loud and obnoxious in this world.  
“Good morning, sleepyhead,” comes a sing-song voice from his bedside, and as Astor opens his eyes he is met by arguably the most bedraggled Sheikah he has ever laid eyes upon. Right there, looking down at Astor, is Robbie. Awful, horrible, beautiful Robbie who looks as though he hasn’t slept in a week. His goggles are pushed up on his forehead, revealing dull eyes softened by relief. Robbie’s mouth twitches a little, as though about to smile or frown. Both would be understandable, Astor supposes, though the idea of seeing Robbie frown makes him take a handful of the inordinate amount of blankets around him so that he can pull them closer. Robbie takes notice of this, it seems, since his hand drifts back to Astor’s hair and strokes through it. It’s such a simple gesture, but its repetitive nature makes Astor’s eyelids grow heavy. Robbie clearly notices this too, and Astor finds himself cursing the Sheikah’s perceptiveness. There’s not a moment of peace with him around… 

“No, no, no. I need you to stay awake for a bit, mister. We’re gonna have a talk,” Robbie chides. Astor sighs and pulls himself up into a sitting position, accompanied by a pained hiss and a soft whump as the blankets around him fall down into a heap at his lap. All at once the not-seer feels cold and exposed, in no small part caused by the absence of his familiar cloak and hood. He isn’t entirely sure where they are now, and given that he’s been kindly provided with some spare clothing, he doesn’t spare their absence too much of a thought. The replacement garb that he has been given is ill-fitting and loose, with sleeves that hang limp around his elbows despite the presence of soft red cuffs. Astor doesn’t find it too hard to figure out who these clothes belong to, and instead thanks his lucky stars that Robbie was kind enough to provide him with an underlayer or two. After all, despite being the taller of the two, he’s also the skinnier of the two. Where Robbie has soft spots and muscle and brawn, Astor seems to be made up entirely of bones and sinew.

Astor averts his eyes as unpleasant sensations mingle in his gut; here he is, in Robbie’s bed, wearing Robbie’s clothes, most likely about to receive the tongue-lashing of his life. Not that he doesn’t deserve it, of course he deserves it, but the idea still brings a slight tremble to his hands. As much as Astor doesn’t want to care, the idea that he’s responsible for upsetting Robbie wounds him more than any weapon could. Sure, he had endangered the role of Hyrule for his own danger, but that somehow hurts less. He sinks down into the blankets again and waits for the inevitable, only for it not to come. Instead, he feels Robbie’s hands nudging him back against the pillows. They deflate only slightly under his weight, and almost immediately he feels tired again. It’s been so long since he last had a good rest… 

“I thought you had something to say to me,” Astor prompts. His voice comes out hoarse and shaking, no doubt as a side effect of disuse. Robbie almost seems surprised to hear him speak, since soon he’s scratching at the back of his neck as he tries to think of something to say. It’s clear that the conversation won’t be going as planned, not today at least.  
“Uh… Well, it can wait. You should probably go back to sleep,” Robbie suggests in a somewhat stilted manner. Astor, tired as he is, doesn’t need much more prompting than that and settles down with a soft hum. His body practically melts into the bedding around him, and the added comfort of Robbie’s clothes are a pleasant touch. As he once again begins his descent into sleep, Astor thinks he feels Robbie’s lips brush over his cheek for just a moment before he’s entirely taken over by exhaustion.

Then the dreams come.


End file.
